Tomo
Tomo!!!! The bottom two wraps will be released this week! The top one is on it's way to become a RS and will be released at a later date, and the two remaining are headed to our contest winner and auction winner. From near to far in the weft testing picture... Navy, Turquoise, Aqua Marine, Bleu Moyen, Charcoal, Jaune Foncé, Royal :) Tomo Turquoise.jpg|Tomo Turquoise Wristlet Tomo (aquamarine weft) 2.jpg|Tomo Aquamarine Wristlet Tomo.jpg|Tomo Wristlet Tomo (aquamarine weft).jpg|Tomo Aquamarine Wristlet Tomo + Ami: Friendships through Babywearing At some point in our lives—in the near future for some of us—we will “age out” of babywearing. We will be done having babies. Our babies will be grown. And we will be done wearing our children. And we think – what will we have once that stage in our lives is over? We will have a special bond with our babies that was built through carrying them close. We will have tried a variety of beautiful wraps and carriers. We may be left with a legacy carrier or two. Or three, or… And most importantly, we will have friends. Friends who were there for us as we faced the challenges of parenthood. Friends who held our hands as we struggled to breastfeed, and told us it was ok that we hadn’t showered in days. Friends who were up with us during the wee hours of the night as we helplessly wondered why our babies wouldn’t stop crying. Friends who cried tears of sorrow when we had difficulty getting pregnant or suffered losses, and cried tears of joy when we were blessed with rainbow babies. Friends who celebrated milestones with us—as our babies slept through the night; spoke their first words; took their first steps; went potty on their own. Friends who gave us virtual hugs as we dropped off our “babies” for their first day of preschool. We also shared experiences that non-babywearers may not quite understand. Which Tula will you go for at the next stocking? I love that traveling Meeyoo wrap! You won an Uppy draw!? Are you going to stay up to try to score that Obi slot? I hope that AP stocks soon; I’m so tired of F5ing. What is MV on that gorgeous VV? TV? RV? FSO or FSOT? VTFT? HSA, DDISO and HTF! Friends who will defend you from online attacks. Laugh with you about the latest memes. Ooh and ahh at your selfies and stash shots. Cheer you on as you learn new carries. Give you a thumbs up as you score your unicorn. And so… our submission is about friendship. Friendships that are created through our shared love of—and passion for—babywearing, and last a lifetime. Tomo is short for Tomodachi, which means Friendship in Japanese. And Ami is short for Amicizia, which means Friendship in Italian. Tomo + Ami. Submitted by an East Coast mama of Italian/Irish/English descent and a West Coast mama of Japanese descent, whose paths would likely never have crossed if it weren’t for babywearing, but who now share a friendship that will last through it all.